Darkest Satisfaction
by Tterit
Summary: Cheshire wants to avenge the death of her sister, and M'gann wants to save the two people that she loves most, her brother and her boyfriend, to do this they need to team up to kill the person standing in their way, the Aqualad. But in the mean time something goes horrible wrong for the undercover mission. character deaths. Spoilers for Satisfaction and Darkest. T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**M'gann**

"M'gann, you there?" Nightwing asked me over the phone.

"Yes I'm setting up a telepathic link," I answer.

"Good."

'So what is it?' I ask him via the link.

'The cave…Kaldur blew it up,' Nightwing responds quickly.

'What?' I gasp.

'They also took a few prisoners…' he trails off.

'Who are they?' I ask already knowing, but not wanting to admit that I know.

'Jamie, Bart, and Gar.'

I shut off the link not wanting to hear anymore. In the last few weeks I've lost everything, La'gann, Artemis, the cave, Gar…Oh gosh Gar!

Hot tears run down my green cheeks. What if I loose him like I lost Artemis? Kaldur is ruining my life. I used to look up to him as a leader, but now I don't even want him to live.

I will kill Aqualad, I will get my life back, and I will save La'gann and Garfield, I will!

* * *

**Cheshire**

"We had our differences, but Artemis was my sister. And I loved her. I should have taken better care of her. Protected her from you for starters." I snap.

"Yeah, well, too late for that now, little girl." Crusher responds.

"But it's not too late to take vengeance on her killer. Aqualad is mine." I shout.

"The son of Black Manta cannot kill Sportsmaster's daughter. Not without running it by me first. I can't let this stand, or everyone will think I'm a punk! You can have Aqualad. I want a reckoning with Manta." Crusher responds walking away.

I stare down at my sister's grave and my mom grieving in front of it.

I will get my revenge, I will!

* * *

**M'gann**

That was his job, and he didn't even care, why he didn't try I'll never know. You'd think that out of all of us Wally would be the most apt for revenge, but his grieving was fairly short lived.

Wally's girlfriend had been killed, but yet he didn't make an attack on the traitor that had taken her life.

I make my way to Mount Justice, or rather its ashes. I have lived here so long; this is my home, where will I live now? Where will Gar live? Where will Conner live?

I sigh as Conner walks up and stands next to me.

"Where are the others?" he asks.

"I don't know," I answer moving closer towards the ruble.

"M'gann we'll get Gar and La'gann back," he promises me.

"No we won't! Nightwing doesn't even care, no one does! It's been forever since La'gann was captured and have you seen anyone trying to save him? I haven't," I mumble.

"Nightwing does care, we all do."

I shake my head and wish that someone else would hurry and show up, I can't take this tension anymore.

My hopes and dreams come true when Cassie joins us.

"Wow!" she gasps. "This is…wow!"

I turn away from the sight not being able to take it anymore.

"He'd been watching his mom," Conner whispers as if it will comfort me, but instead I gasp. I had no clue that he watched the tapes; I didn't even know that he had them. I still thought that they were somewhere in my room, but he must have found them, and now they were gone with everything else.

I bite my lip trying so hard not to cry. Cassie wraps her arms around me and I cry into her shoulder.

Nightwing finally shows up as do the others.

"What are we going to do?" Batgirl asks.

"Our best," Nightwing answers, and of course I know that, that means that he doesn't have a plan, and that he won't for quite awhile.

* * *

**Cheshire**

Boom! And it falls!

"Wow that was unexpected…" I remark still cradling Lian in my arms as a watch their cave start on fire.

It's no doubt the act of Kaldur trying to ruin everyone's life again.

Lian will never know her aunt. The realization hits me like the fire hits Mount Justice.

My little sister is dead.

I figure that I mine as well go check the sight out, just to see if the fish boy is still there.

* * *

Once I finally reach the place the scene before me is highly disappointing.

Aqualad isn't there.

Nightwing spins around at the sight of me.

"Cheshire?" he gasps.

"Awe cat got your tongue?" I muse.

"We aren't in the mood for a fight," he warns.

"Do I look like I am?" I ask turning around and showing him the baby in my backpack.

"Who…what?" he questions shocked.

Huh…I guess know one knew about Lian till now.

"So Roy never told you?" I ask laughing.

"Told us what?"

"That we're married!" I say.

The crowd gives me a round of confused looks.

"And you had a daughter?" Conner asks shocked.

"Now, now I didn't come here to be mugged for information, I simply wanted to see if the fish boy was here," I respond.

"Do you mean Aqualad?" Robin asks.

"Yes."

"Why do you want Aqualad?" Miss Martian asks.

"Why wouldn't I? He killed my sister, so now I'm going to kill him," I say with a smile.

* * *

**M'gann**

It makes sense, and surprisingly I'm glad to see that someone cares, even if it's Cheshire.

"But since Aqualad is not here I should be leaving," she continues beginning to walk away.

I'm surprised that Nightwing doesn't try to catch her, then again what good is he lately anyway?

Since he doesn't make the move it gives me a good accuse to go after her.

I pick up speed and using telekinesis pin her to the ground.

"Hello baby, not fighty? What part of that do you not understand?" she asks checking on the toddler.

"I get it, but I have to make it look like we're fighting so that I can talk to you," I explain.

"Talk about what?" she questions a smirk growing on her face.

"About Aqualad, I want to kill him too."

"Whoa I wouldn't have expected this from the sweet little Martian," she laughs. "So are you suggesting a partnership?"

"Yes, are you in?"

"What's in it for me?" she asks.

"It gives both of us a higher chance of accomplishing our goals," I answer.

"Huh…okay I'm in, but we play by my game," she says.

"Fine," I agree, "Just fine."

Gar, La'gann, I'm coming for you!

* * *

**So to be honest, I had to give up on a fic to write this, but due to the fact that no one was reading it, I don't feel very guilty XD I really hope that you guys enjoy this, and don't worry I'll never give up on it as long as you review. And obviously, this is going to be contradicted by the show, but we'll just ignore that! So please review, and thanks for reading! **

**P.S. I know that the conversation between Cheshire and Sportsmaster was a little screwed up, but I'm not exactly sure how it should go. **

**(I don't own Young Justice.)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. And yes there's an Artemis POV, this isn't just about Cheshire and M'gann. **

* * *

**Cheshire**

"So what do you want out of this party?" I ask turning to the Martian.

"My brother, my boyfriend, and revenge for Artemis," she replies.

"Oh so you care about Artemis huh?" I ask grinning.

"Of course, she was like a sister to me," she answers.

"Gee, that's funny she was like a sister to me too," I mock.

M'gann grimaces as we continue to walk along the side of the ocean.

"What is this accomplishing exactly?" she asks turning to me.

"No idea," I mumble still walking.

"I could breathe underwater if I turn grow fins or something," she says trying to sound helpful.

"What would I do?" I press.

"Um…you could…get a submarine?"

"Right, so I magically get a submarine and sneak up on the other submarine in it. Brilliant plan," I scoff.

"Can we just please hurry," she begs.

"Why I'm in no rush," I say with a smile.

"Let's see how do, we get to the bottom of the ocean…" she trails off.

"A submarine might sound stupid, but it's our only option!" M'gann replies waving her arms around.

I sigh, "Okay, where do we get it from?"

"Umm….a boat store?"

"Nice try, but no," I say shaking my head.

* * *

**Artemis**

The fear in their eyes was immense, and heartbreaking. If I wasn't undercover I'd have done something, but I couldn't, I just had to go with the flow, because our mission is so important, so vital.

"Hey beautiful," Icicle Jr. flirts walking up to Tuppence.

"Shut-up," she scoffs.

"Oh come on, you know that you love me."

"No I da' not," she snaps.

"Then what will make the sparks fly?" Icicle questions.

"Ya jumpin' off a cliff," she growls.

"Awe sweetie you don't mean that," he purrs.

"You two are giving me a headache," I whine.

"Tigress our love isn't any of your business," Cameron mops.

Tuppence rolls her eyes and sighs looking like she's about ready to punch him.

* * *

**M'gann**

"So we'd like to buy a submarine."

"A submarine?" the shop owner asks shocked.

I nod.

"What she means is do you know where we can get one, because obviously the grocery store won't have any," Cheshire says glaring at me.

I've shifted into my Caucasian form, as to maintain a low profile while we search for a way to get to the bottom of the ocean.

"Um…no sorry bout that," the shop owner answers he looks downright confused.

"Well thanks for the help," I say waving as we leave the store.

"What help? He was completely useless," Cheshire points out.

I shake my head, why am I putting myself through this?

"Okay, I have a better plan, it's called the internet."

"I know what the internet is," I mumble, "How's it going to help us anyway?"

"We can look up 'where can you buy a submarine'," Cheshire responds.

"Okay, but how do we find a computer?" I ask.

"The library, duh! No wonder you partnered up with me, you'd be screwed otherwise," she mocks, so I glare at her.

"Fine, but where do we find a li…"

"Don't even say it, its right there!" Cheshire remarks pointing at an old building across the street.

We quickly walk towards the library, and once there I pull the door open and hold it for Cheshire.

She leads me back to a table with five big bulky computers sitting on top of it.

She sits down at one and feverously begins typing something into the search box. She clicks enter and large pictures and links about buying submarines pop up.

"So?" I press leaning in to get a closer look at the screen.

"Here…Happy Harbor Submarines, sounds promising," she says clicking on the link.

A picture of a chubby man smiling as he points his finger at a large submarine behind him pops up. Cheshire scrolls to the bottom of the page, nods her head, then stands up and begins leaving the library.

* * *

**Cheshire**

"What can I help ya with?" that same chubby man from their site asks.

"Oh we'll help ourselves," I say with a smile as I pull out my sais.

"Cheshire no!" M'gann screams.

"I thought that you said that you'd do things my way, besides I'm not going to do anything…yet!" I threaten pressing it closer to his neck.

"Well why do you need them?" M'gann asks.

"Do you have any money?" I question.

"No."

"Do you think that submarines are free?"

"No."

"My point exactly, now unless you want whoever you said that you're saving to die, use your telekinesis to take one, and let's get out of here!" I command.

M'gann gives me a wary look before she lifts her fingers to her temples and a small blue submarine lifts up from the ground.

"Hello Megan!" she remarks slapping her forehead, "The Bio-ship is a submarine!"

"You have got to be kidding me!" I yell turning to her. "You've had a submarine this whole time? I should stab _you_ with this sai! We've wasted so much time, I'd be better off on my on! Oh you idiot!" I nag pacing back and forth trying to resist the urge to jab her with my weapon and throw her in the ocean.

* * *

**Artemis**

"No, no, no!" I scream shaking my head. The cold water drips down my cheeks as I stand by the mirror splashing my face with the water, no one can know that I'm crying. No one.

Our mission would be ruined if they did…then again our mission is already ruined.

I press my forehead against the mirror and try to think of a way out of this, a way that I won't get the blame, a way to reverse everything and go back in time. Maybe I need a few pointers from Impulse.

I laugh dryly till I hear a knock on the door.

"Hurry up I gotta' go," Tuppence calls.

My heart begins to beat rapidly my eyes dart, what do I do?

I feel more tears pressing out, if I open it she'll see that I'm crying, but if I don't she'll kick the door in.

I slowly crack the door open. "One second Tuppence, I have to wash my hands."

She groans, "Isn't it enough that I already have to deal with psycho lover Icicle, now I have to deal with you?"

The mention of Icicle Jr. sends me back to full throttle crying.

"Ares ya cryin' in there?" Tuppence asks.

My heart stops, oh no, I've ruined the mission!

"No, I just have asthma," I moan and begin fake sneezing and wheezing.

"Right an' I believe tat bout as much as I believe tat it's takin' you this long ta wash your hands," she mocks in her deep southern accent.

"It's true *Achhooo!*" I fake.

"Shut-up I's know that ya'll's crying cause you're just a baby who can't take ta killing," Tuppence laughs.

"We were ordered to keep the prisoners alive! What good are they to us dead? Icicle Jr. purposefully disobeyed direct orders!" I shout accidentally putting to much emotion into the statement.

"Well's that don't explain why ya are cryin'," she presses.

"For the lat time I'm not crying!" I scream storming out of the bathroom after wiping away all my tears. "There, have a party!" I pout walking away.

I pace through the ship till I finally find the person I've been looking for, Kaldur.

"Kaldur, what do we do?" I cry fighting the urge to hug him, not because I love him, that spot's taken by Wally, but I need comfort right now.

"About what?" he asks, dropping my jaw.

"I thought that you'd be the first one to know!" I remark shocked.

I look around for my Tigress mask, and realize that I've left it in the bathroom, but that's the least of my worries.

I sigh and attempt to choke out the words, but I just can't, my mind hasn't even had time to process it.

"One of the prisoners has been killed by a rogue member," I report trying to sound official, trying to sound as if this is strictly business not someone's life that we're talking about.

Not just someone, his life.

Kaldur looks shocked for a second before trying to compose himself.

"Which one? Who is the rogue member?" he asks looking worried, but he's relatively calm for the situation.

"The prisoner is number 3, Beast Boy," I mumble hanging my head down.

"Who killed him?" Kaldur demands.

"Icicle JR.," I answer.

"How?"

My mind grows dizzy as I try to focus on what he's asking. "What?" I ask the world blurring before me.

"Tigress, focus you need to tell me what happened!" Kaldur demands.

"Okay. So Tuppence was mad at Beast Boy for whining, so she was like 'Shut-up, your getting' on my nerves!' Then Icicle asked her for the eighteenth time what he had to do to get her to love him, and she said that he should 'get rid of that nuisance.' And so…" my breath gets caught in my throat as I try so hard to tell him.

"And so, Icicle thought that she was serious and he stabbed Beast Boy with ice, and he bled to death," I feel a tear run down my cheek, and I wipe it away as quick as it emerges.

I don't tell him about how badly I endangered the mission, he doesn't need to know. And no I'm not talking about my crying, I'm talking about what I did for him…

My mind flashes back to it, relishes in it.

* * *

"_Beast Boy!" I screamed running to his side. _

_He was lying on the ground with blood seeping out of the slash in his stomach, his containment pod stood next to him. _

_I glared at Icicle Jr. before I gently picked up Gar. _

_I ran to the infirmary receiving looks from The Reach. _

_The boy moaned in my arms. _

"_It's going to be okay, it's all going to be alright," I comforted rubbing his hair as I placed him on a hospital type bed. _

"_M'gann," he sputtered, breaking my heart. _

_I'd known the boy for a year, before Wally and I quit the team, and actually we'd become quite close. _

_I knew that he needed someone…to hold his hand as he died. _

_I knew that Jamie and Bart were in their containment pods, and I knew that it had to be me. _

_I took off my Tigress mask and kneeled down next to him. I knew that I looked nothing like myself, and I knew that it was a long shot, but I tried anyway. _

"_Gar, it's me Artemis," I whispered. _

_He coughed before shaking his head, "No you're Tigress."_

_He looked like he was about to fall asleep…forever. _

"_I'll be back Gar," I called standing up as I ran out of the room._

_I ran to the lower level of the ship straight into one of the labs. _

_His old lab. _

_Bart had seen him be killed, and he had been screaming and pounding on his pod the whole time. And when I'd taken Gar he'd cried, I could hear him. _

_And he was still crying. _

"_Impulse!" I called closing the large door behind me. _

_It had to be Bart, I didn't have access to Jamie's pod, no one did. _

"_What?" he cried trying to compose himself. _

"_You need to come with me!" I ordered trying to sound like I was going to run labs on him or something. _

_He moaned as I opened up the pod. _

_I clasped a collar around his neck so that he wouldn't use his powers and escape. _

_I roughly bent his arms behind his back and pushed him all the way to the infirmary. _

_I shoved him in. I thought for a moment about leaving them alone, because they deserved that, but I decided against it and stepped inside the room. _

"_Gar?" Bart gasped seeing all the blood. _

"_Bart!" Beast Boy rejoiced. _

_And with that my heart swelled, sure the mission was probably completely ruined because of this, and yes Nightwing and Kaldur will have my head, but the boy was going to die, and I actually made him smile. _

_I don't know how good of friends the two are, but I do know that they're teammates, and teammates care about each other. _

"_Gar, Gar, Gar!" Bart begins crying again as his happiness stops. _

_I look up returning to the scene in front of me. And as my daydreams die, I realize that Gar has too. _

_I begin crying too. _

_Bart turns back to me and gives me a curious look. _

_Through the tears he asks, "Why are you crying?" _

_My mind runs a blank as I attempt to answer his question. _

"_That is none of your business prisoner! Now back to your pod!" I shout grabbing hold of his arms and dragging him away. _

* * *

"Tigress, you're going to blow our cover with this, Beast Boy would have wanted us to move on with our mission and not ruin it because of him.

"That! Is! Such! A! Freakin'! Lie!" I scream before looking around at the odd expression on Tommy's face at having had heard me scream this.

I spin away and quietly sulk to the bathroom to retrieve my mask.

* * *

**Cheshire**

M'gann's practically bouncing with the excitement of seeing her brother as she steers the so called, 'Bio-ship.'

I yawn as she keeps blubbering about how much she misses Gar.

I wish I could be that excited, but sadly the person that I'm going to rescue is already dead.

* * *

**And boy how their switching spots! Gosh, I am so sorry about how sad this chapter was, but I kinda had planed for this. And I'm so sorry about how Cartoon Network is taking away DC Nation till January…grr! Anyway please review!**


	3. The End

**M'gann**

We finally reach the ship, and we sneak inside using my powers.

I shape-shift into Kaldur as we walk along, and as I do, I hold Cheshire's wrists behind her back and pretend that she's a prisoner, it's a good disguise.

I close my eyes and hold my breath as we walk. I can't help but think of the old days…the days when Kaldur was my teammate, my leader, and my friend. Then I think about driving a knife into his heart and I wince.

No, I need to; he's not that boy anymore. He isn't even Kaldur.

My blood runs cold as I see Tigress. Tigress is someone who I've wanted to avoid, I have no business with her, and I don't want her to break our cover.

"Kaldur, why do you have Cheshire?" she asks squinting behind her mask.

"She was found in our ship trying to kill me," I mutter trying to sound official.

"Why?" the villain asks.

"Because I killed her sister." It doesn't sound right coming out of my mouth, and I almost cry, and then my guilt about killing Kaldur disappears, because he did something worse.

Tigress's eyes widen, "What are you going to do with her?"

"Put her into a containment pod," I whisper.

"But why would The Light want her?"

I really wish that she'd stop asking these questions that I don't know the answers to.

I blink and give her a blank stare.

Cheshire shoots me a frustrated glare before pushing my hands away and kicking at Tigress.

Tigress darts out of the way and calls out, "Kaldur, help me!" It doesn't sound scared, just annoyed.

I figure that now's the time to give up so I shift back into myself.

Tigress gasps. "No!" I can barely hear her whisper.

Cheshire kicks her in the face and her masks flies off just in time for me to see a single tear roll down her cheek.

Why is she crying?

"Listen little kitty, you're going to tell us where Kaldur'ahm is, or I'm going to kill you too," Cheshire remarks with a smirk as she pulls out a knife and holds it to the girl's neck.

* * *

**Artemis**

Jade has a knife to my neck. I'd never let her use it though, I'd tell her before she did, no mission is worth two lives.

M'gann stares at me; her glance kills me, why do I have to be here right now? Why do I have to look her in the eyes knowing that I basically got her brother killed?

"I don't know where he is," I mumble.

"I don't believe you!" Cheshire yells planting the knife closer and…

"Cheshire don't!" M'gann calls.

Jade sighs, "Weakling, you're only good for your bio-ship."

"I'm just saying that there's no reason to kill her…" M'gann whines.

"Isn't there? Is she not Kaldur's right hand man? I'm sure that she's just as evil as all the rest of them," Jade whispers before pulling the knife away and kicking me so hard in my chest that I fall down to the ground at a lose for air.

"Besides, she can lead me to my brother," M'gann says.

I feel poking into my mind, I scream. She can't mind wipe me!

But she is.

"M'gann no!" I scream.

She stops, "What?"

"Don't do it, you can't!" I call my eyes shaking in fear.

"Why can't I?"

"Because, I'm…" I can't blow the mission, but I can't have this happen.

"Because I'll just lead you to the prisoners, instead," I say.

I feel bad as we walk there; she's not going to find what she's looking for. What she's looking for is gone.

Jade keeps a close eye on me till we arrive at the door.

"This is where we keep the meta-humans," I say deactivating the security and leading them inside.

I feel like a tour guide, a sick twisted, about to give someone the worse news in the world, kind of tour guide.

They walk up to the containment pods, but to M'gann's dismay all they find is Bart, who is now starring wide eyed at the two.

"Where is he?" M'gann asks with her eyes threatening to pour.

"He's…dead."

I couldn't have put it simpler.

I see her gasp and shake her head.

"No, no, you're lying!" she cries with tears running down her cheeks that prove that even she doesn't believe that.

Even the fraction of eyes that I can see behind Jade's mask state that she's shocked.

I know that Bart can hear what we're saying because he too starts crying, remembering being there. I probably shouldn't have made him watch Gar die.

* * *

**M'gann**

My world takes a downward spiral as I tumble to the ground.

I wrap my arms around my exhausted head and gently curl into a sick ball.

Cheshire sees me, and instead of her usual scoffing, she actually appears to have a bit of pity for me.

"So, you did it didn't you?" she asks turning to Tigress.

"No, Icicle Jr. did it," Tigress says, her mask is now back on her face, but I still notice that her eyes are wet.

Why does she care about my brother?

Cheshire pulls her knife out once again and shoves it at Tigress who dodges it.

I notice Bart for the first time; I note that he too is crying within his pod.

"Let him go," I order pointing at Impulse as the tears continue to drip.

Cheshire looks around examining the pod for a second before pressing something. It flies open and Bart steps out.

He looks tired, beaten, and hungry, but the first thing that he does is wrap his arms around me.

I cradle him in my arms, and for a second, just a second, he seems like Gar. I imagine that he is and that I have him safe in my arms, but he isn't Gar.

I cry even harder than before.

Impulse looks as though he remembers something. "I'll be back," he whispers before running out of the room.

I miss him while he's gone, I feel like I need someone to replace this hole in my heart.

Then I too remember something, La'gann.

"Where's La'gann?" I mumble.

Tigress gives me a blank stare.

Cheshire grazes the knife across her arms. "Do it!" she commands.

Tigress nods and walks off with Cheshire still hanging onto her arm.

I'm left alone.

* * *

**Jamie**

Suddenly I see a flash, and then a crying Impulse is standing in front of me.

He pushes my pod open and I stumble out.

"Gracious," I say as he helps me regain my balance.

"So, the rescue team's here?" I ask with a smile.

He nods, but he doesn't smile, and I wonder why it is that he's so sad.

"Come on," he whispers.

He leads me to another room that's lined with containment pods. I sigh, a sigh of relief. I'm still alive, and the scarab is still on my back, that's something to be happy about!

I see M'gann lying on the floor with her eyes closed and tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What's going on?" I finally get the courage to ask.

"Gar, was killed…" Bart says trailing off as a fresh batch of tears makes it way to his eyes.

I can't believe what he's saying, but watching M'gann, I can. No wonder she can't breath, no wonder she's practically rocking back and forth.

"How?" I ask the tears haven't come to me yet, probably because I don't think that the realization has hit me yet.

"Icicle Jr. stabbed him with a piece of ice to impress Tuppence. He bled to death, I was there when he died…for some reason Tigress took me to his bedside, I was also their when he got stabbed, that was the worst thing in the world," Bart stops, starring blankly into my eyes.

I feel tears make their way into them.

Tigress walks in with Cheshire scraping a knife against her arm, La'gann is behind them.

"Why is Cheshire here?" I ask Bart.

"No idea," Bart says starting to sound a little more like himself.

"Here, now I'm going to seek revenge of my own!" Cheshire remarks.

"You can't kill Kaldur," Tigress whines.

Cheshire doesn't say anything, she just simply walks away.

"Wait Cheshire! I didn't come this far to do nothing! I want this more than ever now!" M'gann calls through tears as she stands up and makes her way over to Cheshire.

The two walk off together to kill Kaldur, and to my surprise no one tries to stop them.

La'gann is now looking highly confused at this point so he stumbles after them calling out, "Hey Angelfish, what's going on?"

I still feel like him, I still can't understand this sick scene.

* * *

**Cheshire**

"No, M'gann! Oh Angelfish, no!" La'gann whines as he cradles his grieving girlfriend.

I walk on as they stay hugging for a second before La'gann leaves and M'gann catches up with me.

"There!" I remark pointing at Kaldur who's standing by Black Manta.

"Give me your knife," M'gann orders.

"No, I'll do it," I say.

Before I can ready myself I feel my knife fly out of my hand and suddenly it's in M'gann's.

I scoff, "Don't need it." I then pull out my Sais.

M'gann walks up to Kaldur as do I.

* * *

**M'gann**

"Hey Kaldur!" I call waving my knife in his face.

I try to copy Cheshire's movements and toy with him like she does.

"M'gann?" he gasps.

"I heard about my brother, and I think that it's only fitting that you die too," I say wincing.

Kaldur eyes me, "You couldn't M'gann," he taunts.

Cheshire fights with Black Manta behind my back.

I prepare to strike.

* * *

**Kaldur **

"M'gann if you kill me, will you then be any better than me?" I ask.

"Yes!" M'gann yells still stabbing at me.

I duck to miss her blows, but she catches me in my arm. It begins to bleed, the blood runs quickly down my arm.

I pant, and turn around to see that my father is having the same problem, but he's in his armor, and I am not.

I begin to worry, M'gann may kill me, but I can't blow the mission, even if she does.

"M'gann hurry, or I'll do it!" Cheshire screams behind me.

M'gann closes her eyes and pokes the knife against my neck.

* * *

**Artemis**

"M'gann don't!" I scream jumping next to her and taking the knife, I forget my disguise for a second, I forget that I'm Tigress.

"Go away; this isn't any of your business!" M'gann yells.

"That's it, you're taking to long!" Jade calls as she presses her Sais into Aqualad's stomach.

"No!" I scream, this is too much like what happened to Beast Boy, too much.

Two people can't die for this mission!

"There, Artemis is avenged, let's leave," Cheshire whines as she turns back to M'gann.

"Kaldur!" I cry bending down and cradling his head in my hands.

"Keep the mission alive, don't make me have died for no reason," he gasps losing strength.

"No Kaldur, I need to end this, it's gone on to long, who knows who else will die," I whisper as he closes his eyes.

I stand up and turn around.

M'gann looks horrified, but Jade looks quite pleased.

"Jade…" I gasp still trying to get a grasp on that Jade loved me and wanted to avenge me.

It's sick that I almost feel happy thinking that she killed Kaldur for me, so, so sick.

"How do you know my name?" she snaps.

I slowly take off the glamour charm necklace and rip off my mask, and then I stand before both of them.

"Artemis?" M'gann shrieks.

Jade stands there not saying a word until she spits out her wrath, I can hardly believe what she says.

"You were alive the whole time? You had me to think that you were dead? You've had me and mom grieving for no reason? You make me look like a fool coming here Artemis! I've wasted my time!" Jade spins around and begins to walk away.

"Wait Jade!" I beg.

"I hate you!" M'gann spits staring at me, and then she too walks away.

I turn around and see Black Manta coming up behind me.

"Who are you?" he asks looking ready to kill me.

"A traitor," I answer walking forward to follow the others.

I finally catch up with them, but they aren't happy about it.

"M'gann, it was all for an undercover mission, Nightwing assigned it to me, us, and Aqualad…He was only undercover, and now he's dead! For taking a mission, he's dead!" I cry.

M'gann doesn't have pity in her eyes, all she has is rage.

"So Gar died for some stupid mission? That he didn't even know about?"

"M'gann, you don't get it!" I yell back.

"I don't need to!" Meg screams.

Bart, Jamie, and La'gann are with us too, and they looked shocked.

"I agree with M'gann, what you guys did is horrible! We all thought that we were going to die, and Gar did! It's not okay!" Bart yells.

Jamie looks calmer, and has more love in his eyes as he says, "Artemis, I'm glad you're alive."

I don't even know Jamie, and I doubt that he knows me, but his saying that warms my heart.

* * *

**Cheshire**

She sickens me.

As I stare at her I wonder how she could do this to me, and to think that I tried to avenge her.

"Let's leave," I command tugging on M'gann.

She nods and turns away, and then she melts into La'gann, with more crying, and more Angelfish.

"Are you coming?" I snap turning back to Artemis, "Or are you going to keep this lie going?"

Artemis quietly follows me.

* * *

**M'gann **

When we arrive at the ruins of the cave, I stay there. Cheshire leaves, as do Bart and Jamie. La'gann stays to comfort me, and I snuggle into him for warmth.

Artemis sits down next to us and explains everything; she swears that she's sorry.

I decide to stay there for the night, La'gann thinks I'm crazy, but I want to, it makes me feel safe.

* * *

**Conner**

I find M'gann sleeping by the side of the cave's ruins.

"M'gann!" I call as I shake her awake.

"La'gann?" she asks as she stands up alarmed.

"It's me," I mutter feeling awkward.

"Oh, Conner…" she sighs, looking disappointed. "Why are you here?" she adds.

"I've been coming here every night," I answer.

She sighs and turns to me, her eyes are sparkling in the bright moon, but they're glistening with tears.

I hear the revving of a motorcycle and I turn around to see Nightwing hop off of the vehicle.

"M'gann, how could you? You think that's it's just okay to kill a teammate?" he yells walking towards her.

"No, but Kaldur wasn't a teammate, besides, Cheshire's the one who did it…" M'gann trails off.

I tilt my head confused, M'gann killed Kaldur?

"I don't care who did it, you still need to be held accountable for your actions!" Nightwing pants.

"Artemis told you all of this right? Did she tell you what happened to Gar because of your stupid mission? Did she? Do you even care? This is all your fault Nightwing! Both Kaldur and Gar would still be alive if you hadn't done this!" M'gann yells.

"Wait…Gar's dead?" I ask shocked.

"I do what I have to do for the world!" Nightwing screams clenching his fists.

"Would you be saying that if Zatanna or Batgirl died? What if you died? Do you think that a mission is worth your life?" M'gann questions.

"M'gann, I'm going to have to take you to jail, you are a danger to humanity," Nightwing states.

"I'm a danger to humanity?"

"M'gann, you killed Kaldur!" Nightwing whispers stressing his words.

"I didn't, Cheshire did!" M'gann repeats, shaking her head.

Nightwing lunges at M'gann, but M'gann dodges and flies away.

I stare off into the sky, wondering what is going on.

* * *

**Cheshire**

"Yes!" I remark nodding.

"So, Artemis is a villain now aye?" dad asks.

"No, but she is a liar…" I respond.

Crusher looks confused as he stares down at Artemis's empty grave.

"I'm going," I say turning away. I need to tell mom, she'll probably be more happy about Artemis being alive than mad at her.

I rush to her apartment and take off my mask before I knock on the door.

"Artemis, will you get that?" I hear mom say.

I grit my teeth, so my traitor of a sister has already gotten here first huh?

I turn away, there's no reason for me to be here now, not when she's already got here first.

I hear the door open behind me and I feel Artemis's hand on my shoulder.

"Jade," she whispers.

I shake my head and continue to walk away till I finally make my way outside. The cold air nips at my arms as I head towards my unknown destination.

* * *

**M'gann**

The guilt began to eat away at me, the guilt at having had helped kill Kaldur.

It hurt so much that I allowed Nightwing to put me behind these bars.

It hurt so much that I gave away my freedom.

Now all I'm left with is that guilt, and the empty loneliness.

La'gann has stopped coming, Artemis has finally left, and no one else ever came…except for him, and he says that he would have done it himself.

Conner says that he agrees with me, and that is all I need.

* * *

**End. Thank you guys for reading! Sorry that it was short, but I liked this ending. So thanks! **

**Final Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice**

**The end! **


End file.
